


Sunshine and Chocolate

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Yoochun's fascination with Changmin in towels began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> For [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[**ranalore**](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/), and the 'Bora Bora' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dbsk_flashfic**](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/). Inspired in large part by a picture by [](http://trolleys.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://trolleys.livejournal.com/)**trolleys** (link now defunct).

It's the sound of the shower shutting off that finally persuades Yoochun to wake up for real. He's been drifting in and out of sleep, making the most of this one lazy day in an honest to god tropical paradise before they fly home, half-dreaming, half-planning a day full of sunshine and the scent of salt water, contemplating the chances that he and Jaejoong can take out one of those waterski things when the manager's looking the other way.

He's just starting to sit up, stretching luxuriously, his feet rumpling the sheets beyond repair, when the bathroom door opens and Changmin walks out, one towel wrapped loose around his hips and hands up to scrub at his hair with another, stretching his torso long and lean. Yoochun has a couple of seconds to let his mouth go dry as he appreciates how completely _hot_ their baby's become before he has a moment of utter horror at the realisation that he just thought that. He tells himself he didn't think that the whole time Changmin was in the fishnet shirt, too, but it doesn't really work all that well.

Changmin gives him a quizzical look through damp strands of hair, head still tilted for optimum towelling, and Yoochun kind of hates himself a little for thinking that that's pretty stunningly sexy too. "You okay?" Changmin asks. "You're looking kinda constipated over there. Bathroom's free if you need the toilet."

"'M fine," Yoochun says, indignantly. He gets to his feet anyway, thinking that getting away from the nearly-naked Changmin - the nearly-naked wet Changmin with the slipping towel - would probably be a good idea before the temptation gets too much for him. "But now that you're not hogging the bathroom any more, think I will use it."

"I wasn't hogging it. Don't blame me for your laziness letting me get to it first," Changmin retorts, walking over to stand by his own bed and finish drying off. Yoochun's mouth maybe waters a little as Changmin's towel gapes just a bit more, and he practically dives for the bathroom door.

He sits on the closed toilet lid for a couple of minutes, long enough he thinks for Changmin to have dried off and got some clothes on, telling himself sternly that he's not allowed to lust after the magnae. (His stern voice sounds disconcertingly like Yunho.) Except, when Yoochun leaves the bathroom, Changmin's sitting on the bed, one towel now just draped over his knees, still scrubbing at his hair with the other, and Yoochun decides that this is clearly a sign from god. "Fuck it," he says, walking over to stand in front of Changmin.

Changmin looks up at him quizzically, and Yoochun doesn't wait for him to say something smartassed. "Don't hit me, Changmin-ah," he says, takes Changmin's face between his hands and kisses him hard, close-lipped.

Yoochun almost has a heart attack when he realises the movement of Changmin's lips under his isn't Changmin muttering dire imprecations. It's Changmin kissing back. Pulling away, Yoochun opens and closes his mouth a few times, but Changmin beats him to the formation of actual words. "It's about time," Changmin says, rolling his eyes. "You're so dense. I thought I was going to have to just strip and throw myself on you next, if this didn't work."

"I would've liked that," Yoochun replies on autopilot - mouth opens, words come out even though his brain is still flailing at the realisation that Changmin's been trying to seduce him. In his own, special, Changmin-like way. With lots of insults.

"That's because you're a pervert," Changmin says, all wise tone and thoughtful nodding. "A blind pervert."

Yoochun squishes Changmin's cheeks in retaliation. "You want to call me names or get what you actually wanted?" Then he laughs at the consternation on Changmin's face as he tries to decide.

Eventually Changmin sighs, dropping the towel from his hair to the floor. "Both," he says, wrapping his arms around Yoochun's waist and Yoochun lets himself be tugged onto the bed. "You idiot," Changmin says for good measure before he kisses Yoochun, swallowing Yoochun's retort.

Kissing Changmin's more fun than the bickering; Yoochun kisses back, makes this one wet and deep and quite a bit dirtier than he'd meant to, finds himself licking into Changmin's mouth and Changmin opening up for him with far less fighting for dominance than Yoochun'd expected. Not that he'd ever thought about what it'd be like to kiss Changmin before. Really.

When the kiss breaks, Yoochun's stretched out over Changmin, hips cradled against his, and Changmin's towel really isn't doing much to preserve any modesty. Yoochun does give it points for trying, though. He grinds down slightly, grinning at Changmin from centimeters away. "Do you want me to do something about that?"

"You'd better," Changmin grumbles in reply. "Since you caused the problem and all. And refused to notice when I tried to get you to deal with it before."

Yoochun chuckles, leans down to kiss Changmin quick and says, "I should've known getting you in bed wouldn't make you any more polite."

"That you didn't just proves how foolish you can be, _hyung_ ," Changmin replies, the honorific pointed in a way that Yoochun recognises very well from other times and places; Yoochun makes the next kiss sweet and easy, just to set a good example. Also, Changmin's a good kisser for all his clear lack of experience, and Yoochun thinks he'll enjoy teaching him all the different kinds of kisses. But first, he has to persuade Changmin that he's going to be worth coming back to.

This time, when their mouths part, Yoochun slides his lips down the line of Changmin's neck, sucking lightly at the hollow at the base even as a hand works between them to tug Changmin's towel away. Then Changmin's tensing under him, and Yoochun kicks himself for forgetting that for all Changmin's words, he can't be as certain as he seems. "You okay?" Yoochun asks, lifting his head to look into Changmin's eyes.

He sees the terse reply form on Changmin's lips, sees Changmin will it away even as his arms come up to settle around Yoochun's waist. "Fine," he replies, this smile the sweet, warm one that Changmin rarely shows, and never in public. "I've known what I want for a long time." Yoochun's not sure how or when Changmin became the one reassuring him. Then Changmin rolls his hips, moans at the friction, low and soft, and Yoochun's brain fries a little more. "And I'll kill you if you leave me like this," Changmin continues, and Yoochun laughs, kisses the corner of his mouth, all easy affection.

"Not even going to let me get my clothes off?" Yoochun asks, arch. Changmin rolls his eyes, replies by shifting his hands to tug at Yoochun's tank. Yoochun lifts up enough to let it be pulled off, surprised at the lack of verbal comment but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Then Changmin's hand's on his chest, thumb stroking over Yoochun's nipple, Changmin's expression halfway between curious and intent, and a spark shivers down Yoochun's spine, even as he realises he's just given Changmin far better ammunition than mere words. The worst part is, he doesn't even mind. Not when Changmin's humming thoughtfully and doing it again, adding a scrape of nail this time that makes Yoochun arch into Changmin's hand and catch himself just short of begging for more.

"You really like that, huh?" Changmin says, and Yoochun can do nothing but nod, followed rapidly by a disappointed whine when Changmin's hand leaves his chest. The sound turns much more optimistic when Changmin's fingers slide over his cock through his sleep pants, slow and curious and way, way more intense than such a delicate touch has any right to be, goosebumps all over Yoochun's skin.

Yoochun sighs when Changmin's fingers slip under his waistband and curl around him, skin on skin. "You like that too," Changmin says, and Yoochun kisses him again to cut off the running commentary and to keep from saying anything too obvious, one of his hands sliding between them to mirror Changmin's grip. He thumbs circles over the head of Changmin's cock, curious himself, swallows the gasp that follows.

Changmin breaks this kiss to take his hand away from Yoochun and start pushing at his waistband; Yoochun helps him, for a value of help that includes kissing his way slowly down Changmin's throat and then licking along his collarbone, wringing new and interesting frustrated noises from Changmin's mouth. Changmin gets revenge, though, once Yoochun's pants are off, with delicate fingers down the cleft of Yoochun's ass that make him shudder and thrust involuntarily against Changmin's hip before Changmin fits his hand around Yoochun's cock again.

Changmin's more sweetly responsive than Yoochun had expected, too, arching into the strokes of Yoochun's hand, mirroring Yoochun's movements with his own hand on Yoochun's cock. Yoochun's being allowed to set the pace, he realises, but he's not the one in charge here. Then again, he's more than okay with that. He tightens his grip on Changmin, savours Changmin's soft groan before Changmin follows his lead and it's Yoochun's turn to be the one making noises again.

"This what you wanted?" Yoochun asks, a bit of the earlier conversation coming to mind.

Changmin smiles, a hint of strain in the expression. Not the bad kind, Yoochun's pretty sure. "'S a good start," Changmin replies. "I'll collect the rest later." Yoochun's not sure how he feels about the way the certainty with which Changmin says 'later' makes him thrust into Changmin's hand. He strokes a little faster to distract them both, takes not a little pride in the way it makes Changmin's free hand clench against his shoulder, almost hard enough to bruise.

After that it's all easy, ends almost embarrassingly fast. Yoochun knows he'll never be allowed to live down the fact that he came before Changmin, though not by much. Then again, from the way Changmin had moved under him, he's probably been taking lessons in hiprolls from Junsu, and that's just cheating. Afterwards, Yoochun rolls off Changmin, just far enough to settle his head on the same pillow, and strokes an absent hand through the mess on Changmin's stomach. "I feel like a defiler," he mutters.

Changmin laughs, the jumping of his stomach shaking Yoochun's hand. "That's because you haven't showered yet, and you got me dirty again. I guess we should shower together to save water, huh?" The look Changmin gives him suggests they'll be wasting more water than if they just showered separately, and Yoochun kicks himself a bit for being an idiot again.

"Guess so," he agrees, and joins in with Changmin's laughter.


End file.
